


Rush

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Nonsexual Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abduction, Aftercare, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Rescue, Spanking, platonic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Barry rushes in again.  Oliver's not a fan of that.





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> today's kink is: spanking

Oliver was staring up into the sneer of his captor: some dipshit with a manbun and a thirst for cash. Said dipshit was holding Oliver for ransom. Oliver would've busted out hours ago, but he had a reputation as TOTALLY NOT A VIGILANTE to maintain. He did, however, already have the ropes at his wrists off. Now it was just a waiting game for dipshit to fuck off so Oliver could leave. Any escape DEFINITELY JUST A PLAYBOY BILLIONAIRE Oliver Queen managed to make on his own could be handwaved as dipshit being a newbie at the supervillian shtick.

Except Oliver Queen didn't escape on his own. He had help. Super fast help.

Oliver's stomach did somersaults when Barry set him down in the Arrow Cave. Barry sped over a bucket, but Oliver didn't need it this time. He had the taste of sewage on his tongue, though.

"What were you thinking!?"

Barry flinched, "What was I thinking!?! I was thinking you were kidnapped again!"

"So you just drop everything to rush into a building you didn't even canvas, in use by a criminal you didn't have any info on, to rescue me?"

"Yeah..." Barry's voice shrunk.

"Barry," Oliver's voice grew dark. He made himself seem to loom over Barry.

Barry took a step back. Oliver took a step forward. This dance went on until Oliver crowded him into a desk.

Oliver took hold of Barry's wrist, "You're not running away from the rules, Barry."

Barry's eyes were already welling up with tears as Oliver dragged into his lap on a nearby chair. He looked scared. Good. Oliver wanted him as terrified as Oliver was at the idea of losing him, and that meant making sure he kept himself safe in the field.

Barry didn't protest as Oliver put him over his lap. He stayed just as pliant when Oliver pulled his jeans down around his knees. Barry was always better at obeying out of the field than in it. But in the field, he had an impatient streak that needed to be curbed. Just because he healed didn't mean he couldn't be hurt. Or killed.

Oliver didn't want to consider the event of Barry dying, but visions came to him unbidden.

Oliver wouldn't let that happen. Not to his... not to him.

Oliver kept Barry's briefs on. Such a meager barrier wouldn't make a difference.

Oliver spanked him until his sobs turned into hiccups. Barry's clutch on Oliver's leg had gone limp. Oliver pulled him up to sit in his lap. Barry buried his tears in Oliver's neck as Oliver rubbed his back. Oliver's face was drenched in tears, too.

"Don't you—" Oliver's voice cracked. He tried clearing his throat. "...I just want you to understand how much unnecessary danger you put yourself in."

"Okay," Barry whispered through sniffles. "Ow."

Of all the noises and words of pain he'd made tonight, that one broke Oliver. He'd gone too far, hadn't he? This whole deal was dumb, and it was hurting Barry!

"Ollie, it's okay," Barry hugged him tight. It helped Oliver find his way out of his thoughts. "I asked for this, remember? I wanted... I needed to feel something. I needed to feel the lesson."

"Or the words would just fly away," Oliver remembered their negotiations now. Oliver's warnings weren't sticking, and Barry knew it was something he needed to learn, so Barry had brought up spankings instead. Oliver had needed convincing to do it.

Oliver wanted to get up to give Barry aftercare, but Barry said to stay.

"You take such good care of me. You're the one who needs care now," Barry got off Oliver and touched foreheads. He helped Oliver over to the cot and got the weighted blanket for him. Barry's fingers danced across Oliver's scalp. The last thing Oliver saw before he fell asleep was Barry sitting by his feet and eating a calorie bar.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy the rest of Nonsexual Kinktober 2019.


End file.
